Nobody Wants To Be Lonely
by Universe
Summary: A music video-fic that features Bulma as a beautiful princess and Vegeta as a sexy merman that follows her everywhere.


I've been wanting to do a music video fanfic to this song for a long time ^_^. It's Nobody Wants To Be Lonely by Christina Aguilara and Ricky Martin. There is no dialogue because it's a music video, and I wanted it to be kinda surreal. 

**Nobody Wants To Be Lonely**

Water splashes, bubbles rise and a dark silver fish-tail ripples gracefully beneath the waves. 

_Why…_

Masculine arms perform easy strokes as moving patterns of moonlight dance across tan skin. 

_why…_

Black hair waves with the current as a figure swims easily through the darkness. 

_why…_

A crescent moon reflects off the sea and illuminates rocks jutting from the water. The silhouette of a nude man with a muscular upper body, black hair standing up like a flame and a dark silver fish-tail is seen climbing onto one of the rocks. The tips of his fins create ripples in the water whenever they touch the surface, distorting the moon's reflection. 

Vegeta's expression is stoic and intense, as if the moonlight itself were feeding his thoughts, yet somewhere behind his eyes, there is a hint of sorrow. 

_There you are_   
_In a Darkened room_   
_And You're alone, lookin' out the window_   
_Your Heart is cold and lost the will to love_   
_Like a Broken Arrow_

A woman dressed in dark gold stands on a low wooden balcony right on the water. Dark hair reveals itself to be blue when she turns her head. Pink lips press themselves together, though the reason why remains unknown, and reflections of the merman appear in the center of her large black pupils. Her billowing, medieval dress swishes gently when she shifts and leans on the stone railing. 

Bulma stands there in silence, watching Vegeta's intense outline in the darkness directly below her. 

_Here I stand in the shadows (In the shadows)_   
_Come to me, Come to me_   
_Can't you see that_

She reaches for the small vine growing around the railing and pulls off a delicate looking white flower. Her eyes close as she brings it to her face, inhales its scent and releases it. The white blossom flutters down to land in the water beside the muscular merman, whose eyes lower to the cause of the ripples. 

_Nobody wants to lonely_   
_Nobody wants to cry_

Vegeta reaches into the water to pick up the flower, stopping when he sees Bulma's reflection a little off to the side. Through the reflection, their gaze meets as the white blossom floats past their images. 

She smiles when he lifts his eyes to meet hers directly. They keep their eyes in contact for the longest time, until a shadow falls across the balcony from inside the room. Bulma turns to the shadow, startled, when a man with a battle-scarred face and dark hair appears there. When she glances back at the water, all that remains of Vegeta is a few ripples as his fish-tail disappears beneath the waves. 

_My body's longing to hold you_   
_So bad it hurts inside_

Time passes and the moon is higher up when Bulma reappears on the balcony. Vegeta is there again, watching the balcony hopefully. He frowns when he sees her, extends his hand and opens his fist to reveal the flower she dropped earlier. 

_Time is precious and it's slipping away_   
_And I've been waiting for you all of my life_

She walks around the stone railing and takes off her gold dress, her legs being all that is seen as she walks down the steps. The outline of her naked body remains visible for only a moment before she slides into the water and disappears. Underwater, Bulma looks around until Vegeta's silver tail brushes past her. A hand comes out of nowhere to take hold of hers. 

Vegeta swings Bulma closer to his body, though not close enough for them to touch completely, and clasps both her hands in his. He eyes her while she reaches a hand up to push some of her flowing hair out of the way. She watches him for several moments and leans her face towards his. Before she can kiss him, he pushes her back, kicks his silver tail and disappears, leaving her to surface alone where Yamcha is waiting with a blanket to cover her. He offers her an expensive-looking ring once she is covered. 

_Nobody wants to be lonely_   
_So why, why, why don't you let me love you?_

It is now daylight, and Bulma is walking alone near a river leading to the sea. The skirt of her red dress drags along the grass and hints of her bare feet occasionally peek out from underneath. Her eyes are to the ground, her blue hair falling in her face and over her shoulders. She is wearing the ring Yamcha gave her, and it sparkles on the ring finger of her left hand. 

_Why…_

Vegeta surfaces in the stream, kicking his tail and making breast strokes as he swims parallel to Bulma. Every now and then, he disappears beneath the surface, which causes his dark hair to seem alive as it flows around his scalp. He finally pulls ahead of her, swerves to the riverbank and crawls onto shore until only the tip of his fins are in the water. The flower she dropped for him yesterday is still in his hand. 

_Why…_

The merman and the maiden lock eyes. 

Bulma smiles when she sees him, lifts her skirt and rushes to his side. His expression remains stoic as he watches her run towards him and he offers her the simple little flower when she is within his reach. She smiles, takes it and places it in her hair. Then she extends a delicate hand to touch his face, but he shies away and dives back into the water, leaving her once again alone and confused. 

Vegeta doesn't get far. Sailors on a fishing boat spot him diving through the waves with a pod of dolphins and quickly catch him with a large fishing net. He is dragged onto the boat, helplessly flipping his silver tail and flailing his arms. 

_Why…_

Evening is setting in and Bulma is standing alone in a bright room, staring at her medieval wedding-dress-clad figure in the mirror. Tears come down her face as she turns from the mirror and starts down a long hallway towards a huge hall where her wedding is about to take place. Her huge bouquet is placed into her hands, and the blossoms are revealed to be flowers like the one Vegeta gave her. 

_Do you hear my voice?_   
_Do you hear my song?_   
_It's a serenade so your heart is right_

More tears dot her eyes as she starts towards the door, only to stop again when she sees Yamcha in the distance. She can almost see the huge stone of a wedding ring he has for her, as if shiny rocks were all he gave her. She shakes her head and rips the veil from her hair. The bouquet drops from her hands in slow motion and falls apart when it hits the floor. 

Bulma gathers her elegant skirt, turns and runs for the back door. Billowing white laces, silks and satins flow freely behind the blue-haired maiden as she runs desperately towards the docks at the other end of the castle. Her mouth gapes as she gasps and her eyes show her urgency as she runs right past a group of palace guards and down to the docks. She climbs into a row boat and glances back at the fishermen's boat leaving the port. The owner of the boat she took over turns around just in time to see his property being rowed away. 

_And suddenly you're flying down the stairs_   
_Into my arms, baby_

Bulma rows with all her might; the fishermen's boat hasn't gone far so she catches up quickly, only to be caught in its wake. Her tiny boat capsizes, though a hanging net saves her life when she grabs on. She dangles there for what seems like forever, then determinedly fights with her wet dress until she has successfully climbed onto the deck. The fishermen see her clothes and begin abandoning ship, thinking she is a witch of some kind. 

_Before I start going crazy (going crazy)_   
_Come to me (come to me)_   
_'Cuz I'm dying_

Her dress is torn to shreds in some places and stained from the seawater, yet she doesn't care. She doesn't seem to see the frightened sailors running past. All she can do is stare at the back of the boat where the merman is tied against a rigging. His lips are cracked, his silver fishtail is drying out and his hair is completely dry. The woman gathers what is left of her skirt, rushes to his side and falls to her knees. 

_Nobody wants to be lonely_   
_Nobody wants to cry_

Vegeta's eyes drift open when Bulma's hand comes to rest on his cheek. She smiles meekly and leans down to kiss him, but he loses consciousness before she can. Realizing the poor merman has been out of the water too long, the maiden stands and looks around until she finds one of the gutting knives used to clean fish with. She grabs it and begins to slice at the ropes until he slumps at her feet. 

_My body's longing to hold you_   
_So bad it hurts inside_

Bulma loops her arms around Vegeta's torso and drags him towards the edge of the boat. Whatever is left of her skirts are ripped off by uneven boards, but she doesn't care anymore as she pulls him up to the edge. 

Though lighter than a human, Vegeta is still too heavy to be lifted, so Bulma has no choice but to stand on the rail and allow herself to fall with him in her arms. 

_Time is precious and it's slipping away_   
_And I've been waiting for you all of my life_

The impact knocks the blue-haired maiden unconscious, rips what is left of her dress from her body, and her grip on the merman loosens until she begins to drift away. He regains consciousness just as her hand floats past his face; his hair flows as he turns his head to see her delicate face. For a few moments, he doesn't move, just watching her float away. 

_Nobody wants to be lonely_   
_So why, why, why don't you let me love you?_

All at once, Vegeta seems to realize that Bulma is not like him, that she can not survive underwater the way he can. His eyes grow wide as he flips his tail desperately to catch up with her sinking form. He grabs her hand before she touches the sea floor. 

_I wanna feel you near me_   
_Just like the air you breathe_   
_I need you here in my life_

The moment he has ahold of her, he kicks his silver tail and propels them both to the surface. When the Bulma's head breaks the surface she regains consciousness and stares into Vegeta's eyes. She curls an arm around his neck and places her free hand on his muscular chest. 

_Don't walk away (don't walk away)_   
_Don't walk away, walk away_

He takes hold of her hand without breaking their eye-contact, finally seeming to realize why she came for him. She only smiles, leans forward and time seems to slow as their lips finally meet. Their kiss continues as they sink beneath the waves, their hair mingling and moving in a mix of blue and black. 

_Nobody wants to be lonely_   
_Nobody wants to cry_

Vegeta and Bulma smile at each other underwater when the kiss breaks, joining hands and swirling together as fish swim past. Their underwater play is carrying them closer to shore, and it isn't long before the surf washes them onto the sand. 

_Nobody wants to be lonely_   
_Nobody wants to cry (nobody wants to cry)_

He touches her face, once again helpless without the water to support him. She smiles and lays down beside him, looking down when his fishtail wraps around her legs. His glittering black eyes stare intently into hers as he puts his arms around her and presses his lips to hers. 

_My body's longing to hold you (is longing to hold you)_   
_So bad it hurts inside_

Bulma tilts her head back as he starts to kiss her neck and shoulders, wrapping her arms around him as far as she can. Her long legs wrap themselves around his scaly waist to pull him closer, and he stops what he's doing to look at her. Something in her blue eyes begs for something, and his eyelids lower when he realizes what she asks for. She reaches up, brushes a sandy hand through his dark hair and smiles. 

Time slows down as Vegeta lowers his upper body, presses it to hers and kisses her again. Her hands trail down his spine, making him arch his back and tilt his face to the sky. Sand clings to her arms, though it is brushed away with a pass of his gentle hand as he rises over her. 

_Time is precious and it's slipping away_   
_And I've been waiting for you all of my life_

It is morning and the light crawls across Bulma's face; she is alone. She awakens and looks around for Vegeta, but he is nowhere to be seen. Her head lowers and she begins to cry, thinking he left, and sand shifts as she brings both hands up to cover her face. 

_Nobody wants to be lonely_   
_So why, why, why don't you let me love you?_

A shadow falls across the crying maiden and a tanned masculine hand is offered to her. She lifts her head to find a very naked Vegeta standing there on a pair of muscular legs. She smiles with shining eyes and takes his hand. He pulls her to her feet and brushes the sand from her face. 

_…Nobody wants to be lonely_   
_Nobody wants to cry (nobody wants to cry)_   
_My body's longing to hold you (is longing to hold you)_   
_So bad it hurts inside_   
_Time is precious and it's slipping away_   
_And I've been waiting for you all of my life_

Vegeta and Bulma turn away and walk into the distance with an arm around each others' waist. The surf plays with their feet as they walk along until all that remains are two flesh-toned specks on the horizon. 

_Nobody wants to be lonely_   
_So why, why, why don't you let me love you?_

It is silent, the surf is the only sound for miles around. 

A shiny object lies between two sets of footprints near where the surf washes onto the beach. Sand is kicked as a pair of boots come to stop over it. Nothing moves for several moments, then a hand lowers and picks up the object, which is revealed to be a diamond ring. The ring is brought to eye level with a battle-scarred face. 

Yamcha lets his hand drop to his side and stares straight ahead as the surf washes over his boots. 


End file.
